


Предвестники могущества

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mysticism, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Следуй за алым кроликом...





	Предвестники могущества

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: В истории обыгрывается тот факт, что в комиксах сила Ванды позволяла ей манипулировать реальностью, и с течением времени эта сила нарастала, став в итоге почти неограниченной ~~и маленько сдвинув ведьмочке чердак~~

По ночам база Мстителей существенно менялась: там, где днем кипела жизнь и раздавался непрерывный гул голосов, становилось тихо и пусто. Пустота раздувалась внутри зданий комплекса, как упругий пузырь, и раздвигала стены, делая залы и коридоры больше. Но этого не видели ничьи глаза, кроме бесстрастных глаз видеокамер и синтезоида, которому не требовалось ни сна, ни обычных человеческих развлечений, уводивших из комплекса часть персонала, стоило рабочему дню закончиться.  
  
В ту ночь Вижн проводил плановую диагностику систем слежения и как раз заканчивал сверку очередного пакета данных, когда периферийные зрительные датчики зафиксировали движение. Что-то небольшое и быстрое прошмыгнуло в проеме двери так быстро, что даже высокотехнологичные приборы едва успели это уловить. Когда Вижн повернулся, в том месте истаивала красноватая дымка. Стремительно проведенный анализ не выявил наличия аномальных химических или биологических соединений в воздухе, и программа запустила диагностику визуальных систем.  
  
Вижн собирался вернуться к прерванной работе, однако медлил, вглядываясь в пустой коридор. Искусственный интеллект мгновенно провел ассоциативный ряд, увязавший алую дымку с Алой Ведьмой. Рациональная оценка требовала большего количества доказательств (в конце концов, даже люди не настолько поверхностны, чтобы судить о чем-то лишь по внешнему сходству), и синтезоид, настроив автоматическую проверку систем, отправился по коридору в ту часть здания, где поселилась Ванда.  
  
Заковианка выбрала самый уединенный и изолированный уголок корпуса, равно удаленный и от комнат других Мстителей, и от технических помещений, в которые время от времени наведывается вспомогательный персонал. Уилсон шутил, что Ванда обосновалась в чулане со швабрами, и это было не так уж далеко от истины: с другой стороны коридора действительно находилось несколько кладовых помещений.  
  
Размышляя, почему девушка предпочла именно такое место, Вижн не заметил, как преодолел немалое расстояние, и теперь парил возле самой двери. Он прислушался, но не услышал ровным счетом ничего. Пара мысленных команд для повышения чувствительности датчиков… и возросшее беспокойство: с такого расстояния он легко должен был уловить дыхание и сердцебиение, даже если бы Ванда глубоко спала, но в комнате по ту сторону двери царила полная тишина.  
  
В памяти воспроизвелась запись, на которой Ванда, недовольно хмуря брови, требовала стучать в её дверь, а не проходить сквозь стены, но сейчас Вижн проигнорировал указание. Ситуация могла иметь два объяснения: либо комната пуста, и тогда стук не имеет смысла, либо Ванда там, но находится в критическом состоянии, и тогда промедление недопустимо. Спасение её жизни приоритетно.  
  
Преодоление преграды заняло секунду, но в тот момент, когда тело распалось на отдельные элементы и разум не сдерживала физическая оболочка, его пронизала острая, неприятная вспышка. Она прошлась по сознанию, внося дезориентирующие вибрации и путая идеальные последовательности мыслей.  
  
 _Страх_  — название этого ощущения родилось в голове синтезоида в тот момент, когда тело вновь воссоединилось с разумом по ту сторону двери.   
  
Комната пустовала. Будь он человеком, вздохнул бы с облегчением, но он не был человеком, и облегчение никак не проявилось внешне, хотя напряжение внутренних энергосистем снизилось почти до нормальных показателей. Почти.  
  
Вижн успел заметить приоткрытую стеклянную дверь, ведущую во внутренний двор, и собирался пройти туда, но тут его внимание привлекло движение в противоположной части комнаты. Когда он повернулся, возле шкафа истаивала знакомая дымка. Её след в воздухе вел за кровать.  
  
Поразмыслив, синтезоид поднялся на пару сантиметров над полом и преодолел оставшееся расстояние по воздуху. За кроватью сидело… нечто. Даже человеку хватило бы одного взгляда, чтобы понять: существо не принадлежит к земной фауне. Хотя внешне оно больше всего напоминало мохнатого декоративного кролика, разве что размером было побольше. Большие миндалевидные глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели на синтезоида куда более осмысленно, чем это положено животному, но главное — существо было полупрозрачным, полностью сотканным из тонких прядей алой магии Ванды. Время от времени по поверхности его «кожи» пробегали искры, а иногда они спускались внутрь и взрывались там крошечными разрядами молний.  
  
Вижн замер, гадая, какая реакция была бы наиболее уместна, и зверек быстро воспользовался его замешательством. Он схватил в зубы шаль, лежавшую на кровати, и бросился прочь. Движение вышло резким и хищным, совсем не подходящим кролику, скорее уж собаке. Вижн последовал за ним, позволив отбежать на дюжину шагов. Алый след быстро исчезал, но искусственные глаза были достаточно чувствительны, чтобы заметить его признаки.  
  
Какое-то время они петляли по замершим в ночи окрестностям. Всё вокруг казалось одинаковым, а свет, исходящий от существа, только сгущал окружающий мрак. Вижн подумал, что будь он человеком, ему стало бы не по себе от созданной темнотой искусственной слепоты.  
  
Любопытно было бы представить, как люди ощущают себя, – размышлял он, следуя за светящимся зверьком. — Столь ограниченные уже самой своей природой, лишенные удобного и быстрого доступа к знаниям собственной цивилизации, не говоря уж о других… вынужденные жить в мире, который регулярно лишает их даже тех скудных способов восприятия, которые дал. Оставляет в неизвестности.  
  
Неизвестность, неопределенность, случайность — понятия, которые Вижн не вполне понимал и которые отзывались скачками напряжения внутри. Время от времени люди вызывали в нем эти реакции, и молодая женщина, которую он искал сейчас — чаще прочих.  
  
Будто отозвавшись на его мысли, датчики ожили, отмечая приближение к тепловой сигнатуре. Она была одна: крошечный оранжевый огонек среди моря синевы.  
  
Вижн замедлился, не желая быть обнаруженным, и позволил призрачному кролику скрыться за насыпью, поросшей травой. Когда же он заглянул за неё, то испытал что-то подозрительно подходящее под слово «потрясение».  
  
Небольшую лощину, укрытую грядой холмов, заливало алое сияние. Всё здесь двигалось, и в первые мгновения Вижн застыл, дезориентированный фантасмагорией визуальных образов. Всюду были существа, подобные тому кролику. Одни ничем не отличались от реальных животных, кроме прозрачности и алых нитей, сплетающих их тела. Другие напоминали небольших крылатых драконов, единорогов и прочих странных тварей из человеческих легенд. Но были и такие, которые не походили вообще ни на что. Базы данных Вижна то и дело вспыхивали раздражающим «неизвестно», и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как наблюдать.  
  
Призраки вели себя в точности как обычные животные: бродили по лощине, делали вид, что щиплют траву, какие-то мелкие существа гонялись друг за другом, шныряя под ногами у более крупных. Изменчивая природа этих созданий притягивала взгляд, они чем-то напоминали голограммы, но в то же время невыразимо отличались от них. Голограммы всегда строились на четких последовательностях и вычислениях, в них не было места неточностям, а в этих причудливых сущностях воплотился хаос. Как ни старался, Вижн не мог найти систему и последовательность в том, как алые нити сплетались в тела, а ведь в его распоряжении были огромные вычислительные мощности.  
  
Неспособность решить задачу тоже вызывала раздражение или что-то максимально к нему близкое. Дискомфорт. Потребность в понимании.  
  
Синтезоид окинул взглядом поляну, ища создательницу видений. Он не заметил, что использовал для этого только зрение, не обратившись на этот раз к тепловизору.  
  
Ванда нашлась довольно быстро: она сидела под раскидистым деревом и куталась в шаль, которую принес её бесплотный посланник. Судя по показателям, она была здорова и спокойна, а судя по карте, не покидала территорию базы. Объективных причин тревожить её не было, но Вижна терзало любопытство, и он счел, что протокол обучения, заложенный в нем, вполне допускает пару-тройку вопросов.  
  
— Долго же ты там стоял, — заметила ведьма, не поднимая головы, когда Вижн приблизился.  
  
— Вы вид… ты видела меня, Ванда? — Он быстро скорректировал вопрос, помня о ее просьбе, хотя протоколы вежливости в ответ на это всё ещё выдавали предупреждения.  
  
— Моя паутина, — усмехнулась она, подняв руку и пошевелив объятыми алым огнем пальцами. — Я чувствую, когда в неё кто-то попадается.  
  
Вижн хмыкнул, не в силах идентифицировать реакцию, возникшую у него на эти слова. Какая-то смесь неловкости, неодобрения и заинтересованности. В той мере, в которой это было применимо к нему, разумеется. Эта корректирующая поправка всегда возникала в конце оценки реакций. Вижн почти перестал её замечать.   
  
— Зачем ты создала их? — вежливо спросил он, обведя рукой лощину и её обитателей.  
  
— Разве не хороши? — Ванда приподняла бровь и впервые прямо посмотрела на него. Её лицо тонуло в густых тенях, но глаза подсвечивала магия, а алые отблески от пальцев прочерчивали мягкие линии на щеках.  
  
— Они выглядят очень необычно, — признал синтезоид, переводя взгляд на животных и размышляя, почему пришедшая в голову мысль о том, что при таком свете их кожа становится похожей по цвету на его собственную, вызвала внутри странную, но не неприятную рябь. — И довольно гармоничны. Такая точная имитация реальных животных…  
  
— Да, имитация… — Ванда произнесла это слово задумчиво, немного растягивая слоги, будто пробовала его на вкус. — Быть может и так…  
  
Она легко поманила к себе того самого кролика и, когда он запрыгнул на колени, стала гладить по шкурке. Вижн внимательно, почти завороженно наблюдал за этими движениями, отмечая, что изящные маленькие руки оглаживают призрачное существо так, как будто соприкасаются с плотным объектом. Кролик не шевелился, только время от времени дергал носом и довольно жмурился, как многие животные делают, когда испытывают приятные ощущения. Это казалось логичным. Руки у Ванды наверняка были мягкими и теплыми, эта внутренняя переменчивая теплота человеческих рук всегда казалась Вижну притягательной. В ней было что-то неуловимо отличающееся от стабильного тепла, достигаемого четко отрегулированной системой температур. То самое «живое тепло».  
  
Задумавшись обо всем этом, Вижн не сразу обратил внимание на изменения, происходящие в призрачном зверьке от соприкосновения с руками ведьмы. Алые всполохи возникали под её ладонью и разбегались по телу существа десятками тонких нитей. Их становилось всё больше и больше, и с каждой следующей кролик казался все более вещественным.  
  
Ванда не менялась в лице, она, казалось, совершенно не сосредотачивалась на своих действиях, витая в каких-то далеких мыслях. И это её расслабленное спокойствие, переплетающееся с невероятным могуществом, завораживало синтезоида. Ему хотелось проникнуть в её мысли и узнать ответы на все те вопросы, которые она порождала каждый день своего пребывания на базе Мстителей.  
  
Обычно Вижн полагал, что праздные вопросы, не касающиеся их работы, вызовут неприятие и будут сочтены за грубость, но сейчас он как никогда был готов задать их. Но когда слова уже готовы были сорваться с губ, тепловизор вспыхнул второй тепловой сигнатурой.  
  
Вижн замер, считывая параметры и второй раз за эту странную ночь испытывая потрясение. Сигнал — совсем слабый, колеблющийся и неустойчивый — исходил от кролика, замершего в руках Ванды. Вижн поднял глаза, глядя на ведьму. Видимо, на этот раз в его взгляде проявилось что-то особенное, потому что Ванда чуть заметно вздрогнула и сфокусировала взгляд на его лице. Её губы растянулись в спокойной, умиротворенной улыбке, всё ещё немного рассеянной, будто она не до конца проснулась.  
  
Вторая сигнатура угасла, а пульсирующие алые нити в кролике стали тускнеть и истончаться.  
  
— Не беспокойся, они безвредны. — Ванда кивнула на животных. — Мне время от времени надо давать выход своей магии, чтобы в комплексе не заподозрили появление полтергейста. А это… — она взмахнула рукой — …вполне эстетичный способ решения проблемы.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться, — пробормотал Вижн, не сводя внимательных глаз с её лица.  
  
Кролик почти ожил. Он знал это. Людей могли бы обмануть их глаза, но его системы считывали только объективные данные. Кролик почти ожил. Ему не хватило лишь крупицы этой силы, одного завершающего штриха, который бы превратил ускользающую иллюзию в реальность. Всего одного маленького штриха…  
  
Она не смогла завершить его или… не захотела?  
  
Этот вопрос отозвался тревогой, вызвав каскад новых расчетов, уравнений и теоретических схем последствий. Вижн неотрывно смотрел на Ванду и только теперь начинал осознавать истинный потенциал её силы. Понимала ли она сама, насколько податливой становилась реальность под её тонкими пальцами? По спокойному лицу, на котором оставалось слегка рассеянное выражение, было не понять. А спросить вслух Вижн не решался. Он не мог просчитать последствий своего вопроса, вереницы различных сценариев разбегались как бесчисленные ответвления электрических разрядов. Определенности не было. И это принесло истинное понимание того, как люди чувствуют себя большую часть времени, когда с невероятной силой хотят знать, что принесет завтрашний день, но не способны получить ответ сегодня, как бы ни старались.  
  
Но в то же время — не вступая в конфликт с вычислениями и страхом — над всем этим в сознании Вижна высвечивался независимый вывод: это было прекрасно. Она была прекрасна. 


End file.
